From Hell
by darkfriar
Summary: Draco wird auf Bewährung aus Askaban entlassen und versucht mit seinem Leben klar zu kommen. Mit dem Bewährungshelfer nicht sehr einfach. DRAMA, HPDM, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören JKR!**

Mehr als vier Jahre saß Draco in Askaban, die restliche Zeit seiner Strafe wurden nun zur Bewährung ausgesetzt. Er hatte die tägliche Hölle im Gefängnis überlebt und glaubt mit allem fertig zu werden, wenn man es nur gut genug verdrängt. Dann erträgt man auch einen Potter, der die Vergangenheit nicht hinter sich lassen kann. Doch irgendwann sind Grenzen erreicht, die man nicht mehr überschreiten kann und Harry erkennt fast zu spät, dass Draco nicht mehr derselbe wie früher ist. DRAMA, HP/DM

**From Hell**

**Kapitel 1**

Nur das Rascheln von Pergament war in dem runden Raum mit den stufenartigen Sitzreihen zu hören. Dreizehn Hexen und Zauberer der Justizabteilung sassen an einem Ende und blickten von dem Delinquenten in der Mitte zu den drei alten Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamot, die auf ihrer erhöhten Position sassen.

„Mr. Rabastan Lestrange, wir, das Gamot und der Beirat der Justizabteilung, sind angesichts der sehr aufschlussreichen Berichte aus Askaban, der Überzeugung, dass Sie für eine Entlassung auf Bewährung nicht in Frage kommen. Ihr Gesuch ist somit abgewiesen!", sagte der Älteste, der Vorsitzenden in gemessenem Ton und schlug mit dem Holzhammer auf das hölzerne Pad um damit den Fall als beendet anzuzeigen. „Der nächste!"

Lestrange hatte kaum das Gesicht verzogen, als er die Worte hörte, aber wehrte sich jetzt, da die beiden Auroren ihn aus dem Raum brachten, ziemlich lautstark. „Das ist eine Ungerechtigkeit, ihr habt keine Ahnung... ich werde...", schrie er wütend, der Rest wurde verschluckt als die dicken Holztüren sich hinter ihm schlossen.

Harry zog seinen pflaumenblauen Umhang etwas zurecht und lächelte knapp zu der grauhaarigen Hexe die neben ihm zwischen den elf anderen Justizmitgliedern saß, dann widmete er sich dem nächsten Pergament. Seit er in der Justizabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums beschäftigt war und inzwischen auch zum Beirat für die Bewährungsgesuche gehörte, war sein Tag manchmal angefüllt mit Anhörungen. Doch heute war es ihm ein besonderes Anliegen hier zu sein, denn in den Pergamenten war diesmal ein Name aufgetaucht, der ihn ziemlich stutzig gemacht hatte und auf dessen Auftritt er schon seit einer Stunde wartete.

Sein Blick richtete sich nun auf den Platz der Angeklagten, denn dort wurde gerade besagte Person von den Auroren abgeliefert. Draco Malfoy, den Namen hatte er schon so lange nicht mehr gehört, es waren weit über vier Jahre die er inzwischen einsaß. Damals bei der Verhandlung nach Voldemorts Tod war er zu neun Jahren verurteilt worden. Ein geradezu mildes Urteil wie er damals, mit gerade 18 und aufgewühlt von dem finalen Kampf, der ihn einige Freunde kostete, gedacht hatte. Auch heute war er noch dieser Meinung, deshalb hatte er auch bei den Beratungen zu Malfoys Gesuch gegen eine vorzeitige Entlassung aus Askaban gestimmt. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er sich um Objektivität bemühen musste und bei all den anderen Fällen war ihm das auch gelungen, nur bei diesem Namen waren einige böse Erinnerungen wieder hochgekommen, die es ihm unmöglich machten es neutral zu betrachten.

Nichtsdestotrotz war er überstimmt worden, die anderen Mitglieder des Rates waren der Meinung, dass Draco damals noch sehr jung war, er keinen Mord begangen hatte und nie festes Mitglied bei den Todessern war. Man ging daher davon aus, dass er sich wieder in die Gesellschaft einfügen würde. Aber sicher doch, Malfoy der Vorzeigehäftling, dachte er gehässig, selbst die Berichte aus Askaban waren so unauffällig gewesen, dass man ihm die restliche Zeit jetzt schenken wollte, wie er es empfand. Mit einem verschlossenen Ausdruck fixierte er den Häftling, als ob er damit die Entscheidung irgendwie beeinflussen könnte, die längst beschlossen war.

Malfoy saß nur still da und hatte sich nicht gerührt seit er hereingebracht worden war. Seine graue Häftlingskleidung war sauber und für den schmalen Körper wirkte sie fast ein wenig groß. Das Gesicht konnte Harry nicht sehen, da er den Kopf nicht gehoben hatte, aber sein hellblondes Haar war jetzt etwas länger und fiel in dünnen Strähnen wie ein Vorhang nach vorne. Das war alles, was von dem einst so stolzen und von sich selbst überzeugten Malfoy übrig war. Er war ein Nichts, der Gedanke bereitete ihm Genugtuung.

„Mr. Draco Malfoy", begann der Vorsitzende wieder zu sprechen und raschelte mit seinem Pergament. Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf an, um den Mann anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war schmal und blass, die grauen Augen ohne große Emotionen. „Ich werde es kurz machen, wir, das Gamot und der Beirat der Justizbehörde sind der Ansicht, dass wir Ihnen aufgrund Ihrer guten Führung in den letzten Jahren für die restliche Zeit eine Freilassung auf Bewährung bewilligen können. Ihnen wird ein Bewährungshelfer zur Seite gestellt, der Ihnen bei der Rückkehr in die Gesellschaft und den normalen Alltag behilflich sein wird. Sie werden einige Auflagen bekommen, deren nicht Einhaltung natürlich mit dem sofortigen Verlust der Freiheit und der Rückkehr nach Askaban geahndet wird, wo Sie den Rest ihrer Strafe absitzen werden." Der Mann machte eine Pause und sah Draco eindringlich an, als ob er eine Antwort erwartete.

„Ja, Sir", folgte Draco mit emotionsloser Stimme, der stummen Aufforderung und hielt dem Blick nur kurz reglos stand.

Harry sah von dem Vorsitzenden zu Draco, der wieder den Blick gesenkt hatte. Das Benehmen von Malfoy nervte ihn, obwohl er sich doch völlig normal verhielt in dieser Situation.

„Dann werden Sie jetzt von den Auroren in den ersten Stock gebracht und werden dort warten bis Sie abgeholt werden", erwiderte der Zauberer und klopfte wieder mit seinem Hammer. „Der nächste!"

Reglos sah Harry zu wie Draco, der sich nicht einmal umsah, wieder hinausgebracht wurde. Noch zwei Fälle, dann war es endlich vorbei, dachte er und widmete sich dem seinem Pergament, bevor er die nächste Aufgabe, für die er sich spontan gemeldet hatte, in Angriff nahm.

Das grelle Licht in dem Raum war ihm unangenehm, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Fast vermisste er das ewig dämmrige Licht von Askaban, aber andererseits war er froh diesem kalten Ort endlich entronnen zu sein. Selbst ohne Dementoren war Askaban der Vorhof zur Hölle, vor allem wenn man nicht zu den Stärksten gehörte, die dort das Sagen hatten. Er schob diese Gedanken rasch beiseite, bevor sie noch lebhafter wurden und sah aus dem verzauberten Fenster in den klaren, blauen Himmel, der einen schönen Sommertag vorgaukelte, obwohl es längst November war.

Stumm saß er da und ignorierte den Auroren, der ein Stück weiter am Schreibtisch saß und scheinbar mühsam einen Bericht verfasste, während er darauf wartete was nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Ein Bewährungshelfer würde sich also seiner annehmen. Er würde ihm erst mal einen Platz zum Schlafen und eine Arbeit besorgen, damit er sich langsam wieder an das Leben in Freiheit gewöhnen konnte, das hatte man ihm heute Morgen im Gefängnis erklärt, als klar wurde, dass es gut mit seinem Gesuch stand.

Ein wenig hatte er jetzt doch Angst davor, trotzdem er Askaban und seine Insassen sicher nicht vermisste, aber es war für eine lange Zeit so etwas wie ein Zuhause gewesen, ein grauenvolles zwar, aber dort kannte er den geregelten Tagesablauf, wusste was sein tun oder lassen für Folgen hatte. Hatte Situationen einschätzen können. Hier draußen musste er sich erst wieder neu orientieren, vor allem in einer Gesellschaft, zu der er nicht mehr wirklich gehörte.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Auror mit einem leisen Seufzen sein Pergament zerknüllte und es in den Papierkorb warf, um gleich darauf den Bericht neu zu schreiben.

„Willst du was trinken?", fragte er freundlich, als er Dracos Blick bemerkte und erhob sich gleichzeitig um an einen der halbhohen Aktenschränke zu gehen, auf dem ein Krug frisches Wasser und Gläser standen, eines davon schenkte er voll und brachte es Draco, der nicht einmal geantwortet hatte.

„Danke", murmelte er jetzt und nahm es dem Auroren aus der Hand, der nur leicht nickte und sich gleich wieder an den Schreibtisch setzte, um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren.

Mit kleinen Schlucken trank Draco das kühle Wasser und stellte gerade das leere Glas auf dem Tisch neben sich ab, als die Tür hinter ihm aufging. Er drehte sich herum und konnte kaum seine Überraschung verbergen, als er den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit der Brille und den grünen Augen erkannte, der jetzt mit einer Rolle Pergament in der Hand eintrat. Harry Potter, den Namen würde er nie vergessen.

Der Auror hatte nur kurz aufgeblickt, seine Schreibutensilien zusammengepackt und verließ nun mit einem freundlichen Nicken zu Harry den Raum. Draco hatte nach einigen Sekunden den Blick wieder auf das Fenster gerichtet. Sein Mund war auf einmal eigentümlich trocken und er schluckte hart, ansonsten deutete nichts mehr darauf hin, dass ihn das Erscheinen von Harry in irgendeiner Weise irritierte.

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Harry gegen die geschlossene Tür und musterte sein neues Sozialprojekt erst einmal genauer, da er vorhin im Sitzungssaal nicht die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Die minutenlange Stille im Raum wurde nur von dem gleichmäßigen Ticken der Wanduhr unterbrochen, die über der Tür hing.

„Das Gefängnis scheint dir gut zu bekommen, Malfoy", sagte er dann mit unverhohlenem Spott und stieß sich von der Tür ab, um näher an den Stuhl heranzutreten. Vor dem Blonden blieb er stehen und verdeckte mit seinem Körper den Blick zum Fenster, so dass Draco stumm zu ihm aufsah. „Fragst du dich warum ich hier bin?", stellte Harry die Frage, die er glaubte in den grauen Augen lesen zu können.

Draco antwortete wieder nicht, er starrte nur weiterhin dem Mann still ins Gesicht. Die Wangen von Harry bewegten sich, als er anfing die Zähne aufeinander zu mahlen, das gelassene Verhalten von Malfoy ärgerte ihn, zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, maßlos. Er wollte ihn reizen, ihm eine Reaktion entlocken. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung beugte er sich herunter, stützte die Hand mit dem Pergament auf dem Tisch ab und brachte sein Gesicht dicht vor das von Malfoy, der sich ein wenig im Stuhl zurücklehnte um der plötzlichen Nähe zu entgehen. Die einzige Reaktion die er darauf zeigte.

„Eins solltest du vorher wissen, ich habe beim Rat gegen deine Freilassung gestimmt, denn Menschen wie du, Malfoy, haben es nicht verdient für ihre Taten auch noch belohnt zu werden", sagte er gefährlich leise und richtete sich wieder auf, um auf Draco mit einem verächtlichen Ausdruck herabzusehen. Dann verzog er die Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Da ich es jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass du frei kommst, habe ich mich als dein Bewährungshelfer zur Verfügung gestellt."

Jetzt hob Draco abrupt den Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, sagte jedoch immer noch nichts. Das musste er auch nicht, denn Harry konnte genau erkennen was in dem Blonden vorging. Oh ja, er wusste was es bedeutete nach dem was er ihm vorher gesagt hatte. „Na, überrascht, Malfoy? Du kennst mich, ich hatte doch schon immer eine soziale Ader", sagte er verächtlich und ging dann um den Tisch herum, um sich Draco gegenüber zu setzen. „Wir sollten dann mal anfangen, deine Bewährungsauflagen durchzusprechen." Mit diesen Worten entrollte er das mitgebrachte Pergament und strich es mit der Hand glatt.

„Deine Bewährungszeit entspricht der restlichen Zeit deiner Strafe, also knapp vier Jahre. In dieser Zeit unterstehst du meiner Aufsicht, ich habe dir inzwischen eine Bleibe besorgt und auch eine Arbeit", erklärte Harry und machte eine Pause, in der er Draco nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Ich werde unangekündigte Kontrollbesuche machen und du wirst einmal die Woche unaufgefordert hierher kommen und dich in ein Logbuch eintragen."

Draco wusste nicht Recht, was er gerade empfinden sollte. Die verhaltene Freude über seine Bewährung hatte Potter mit seiner Eröffnung, dass er die nächsten Jahre unter seiner Aufsicht stand, mit einem Wisch hinweggefegt. Aber er war stark und er hatte sich vorgenommen diese Zeit zu überstehen. Alles war besser als Askaban, er wollte nicht mehr zurück, was ihn dort erwartete wollte er nicht wieder durchmachen. Er straffte sich und sah Harry jetzt fest in die Augen. „Ich werde alle Auflagen erfüllen die das Gamot verlangt", erwiderte er ruhig und hielt dem Blick eisern stand.

„Es wird dir auch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, wenn meine monatlichen Berichte an das Gamot zu deinen Gunsten ausfallen sollen", schnarrte Harry und sah wieder auf das Pergament um die einzelnen Punkte durchzugehen, bevor er wieder aufsah. „Deine Arbeitstätte liegt etwa eine Meile von deiner Unterkunft entfernt, das ist auch der erlaubte Radius in dem du dich frei bewegen darfst. Was passiert, wenn du diese Grenze ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis überschreitest, brauche ich wohl nicht näher zu erläutern und glaub mir ich habe Mittel und Wege dich zu kontrollieren."

„Natürlich", sagte Draco beherrscht und sah auf seine Hände, die er im Schoss verknotet hatte. Langsam regte sich leise Wut in ihm, aber es wäre fatal sie gerade jetzt Überhand gewinnen zu lassen.

„Dann zur Arbeitsstätte, dir ist sicher klar, dass es nicht einfach war eine Stelle für dich zu finden. Niemand lässt gerne ehemalige Todesser in seine Nähe", kam Harry zum nächsten Punkt und ließ die letzten boshaften Worte durch eine Pause etwas einwirken. Leider zeigte Draco kaum eine Reaktion, er sah nicht einmal auf, so dass er mit einem genervten Unterton fortfuhr. „Das Geld, das du verdienst, gehört dir und du wirst damit deine Auslagen, wie Zimmermiete und Essen begleichen. Dein Arbeitgeber wird mir außerdem genau darüber Bericht erstatten, ob du pünktlich erscheinst und dich anständig aufführst, verstanden?" Wieder hielt er inne und sah Draco an, der jetzt doch den Kopf hob und langsam nickte. Seine grauen Augen wirkten gar nicht mehr so emotionslos, wie Harry mit Genugtuung feststellte und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Es war kein Wunder, denn er hatte die Auflagen ein wenig verschärft, wenn Malfoy schon in den Genuss der Freiheit kam, dann zu seinen Bedingungen, deswegen hatte er sich für diese Aufgabe schließlich gemeldet.

„Das war es fürs erste, noch Fragen?" Harry stand auf und kam mit dem Pergament um den Tisch herum und blieb wieder vor Malfoy stehen, der sich bisher nicht aus seinem Stuhl gerührt hatte.

Er stand langsam auf und reckte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, die etwas unter der von Harry blieb. Die Wut, die sich in den letzten Minuten noch verstärkt hatte, drängte an die Oberfläche, diese Bedingungen entsprachen wirklich nicht dem, was man ihm vorher gesagt hatte. Er wusste er sollte den Mund halten, Potter saß am längeren Hebel, aber seine Zunge war schneller und hier war nicht Askaban.

„Ja, wo kann ich mich beschweren, wenn mir der Bewährungshelfer nicht passt und ich einen anderen will?", fragte er und wurde in der nächsten Sekunde schon schmerzhaft an die gegenüberliegende Wand gepresst, mit einem ziemlich aufgebrachten Potter dicht vor sich, der seine Hände in seine graue Jacke gekrallt hatte.

„Ein guter Rat, Malfoy, halte dich zurück, denn ich bin ab jetzt der Einzige, der darüber bestimmt wie gut oder schlecht die nächsten Jahre für dich werden. Haben wir uns verstanden?", knurrte er und zog Draco, der sichtlich blasser geworden war, noch einmal ein wenig zu sich, um ihn noch einmal hart an die Wand zu pressen, bevor er ihn ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten abrupt losließ, die Tür aufriss und hinausging, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Draco zog seine Kleidung wieder gerade und folgte ihm langsam hinaus auf den Gang. Nur mit Mühe verdrängte er die wilde Panik, er war nicht mehr in Askaban, sagte er sich immer wieder und versteckte seine zitternden Hände.

TBC

Würde mich über ein klitzekleines Review freuen...


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für eure Kommentare und an die 138 Stillen fürs lesen

**From Hell**

**Kapitel 2**

Fröstelnd legte Draco die Arme um seinen Körper, als die Novemberkälte ungehindert durch seine dünne Sträflingskleidung drang. Sie standen vor einem unscheinbaren, zweistöckigen Haus, in einer Nebenstrasse der Winkelgasse, nachdem er mit Harry gemeinsam vom Ministerium appariert war, da er ja selbst keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte und ihm verboten war selbst Magie auszuüben.

"Das Haus gehört Mr. Verkin, er vermietet Zimmer unter dem Dach und wird dich aufnehmen", erklärte Harry und öffnete das niedrige Gartentor, dessen Holz einmal weiß gewesen war, aber man jetzt nur noch erahnen konnte.

Draco folgte ihm und versuchte nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern, als er die vier ausgetretenen Holzstufen zum Eingang hinaufging. Auch das Haus wirkte heruntergekommen, die ebenfalls weiße Farbe blätterte überall ab und hinterließ dunkle Flecken an der Fassade. Die Fensterscheiben waren schmutzig, als ob schon lange sich niemand mehr die Mühe gemacht hatte sie zu putzen. Draco blickte auf Harrys Rücken und verzog leicht den Mund, es war ja klar, dass er die letzte Absteige für ihn finden würde, aber wenn er glaubte, dass er ihn damit treffen konnte, dann würde er ihn enttäuschen. Potter hatte keine Ahnung.

Auf das energische Klopfen von Harry, wurde nach fast einer Minute endlich die Tür aufgerissen und ein ziemlich säuerlich dreinblickender Mann von Mitte vierzig, in schmutziger Kleidung wurde sichtbar. Seine Miene wurde schnell freundlicher, als er wohl Harry als Ministeriumsbeamten erkannte. "Ah, Mr. Potter, ich dachte schon, es wären wieder diese Vertreter, nerviges Pack, wenn Sie mich fragen. Kommen Sie herein…", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und schob die Tür weiter auf, um sie einzulassen. Sein Blick hing an Draco, als dieser an ihm vorbei in eine karg möblierte Diele ging. "Ist das der Sträfling, den Sie hier einquartieren wollen?", fragte er Harry und ließ dabei einen kühlen Blick über Draco wandern. "Das ist also ein Malfoy", stellte er noch mit neugieriger Miene fest, als ob er ein exotisches Tier betrachtete und sah dann Harry an.

"Ja, Mr. Verkin, das ist Draco Malfoy, er wird eines ihrer Zimmer mieten", erwiderte Harry und blickte dann zur Treppe, als ob Draco überhaupt nicht anwesend wäre. "Sind seine Sachen inzwischen gebracht worden?"

"Vor einer halben Stunde", antwortete Verkin und ging zur Treppe. "Ich zeige Ihnen das Zimmer", murmelte er und erklomm schwerfällig die ersten Stufen.

Harry und Draco, der sich interessiert umsah, aber nichts finden konnte was ihm hier wirklich gefiel, folgten ihm und standen kurz darauf in einer kleinen Kammer mit schrägen Wänden und ein paar zusammen gewürfelten Möbeln, die schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen hatten. Ein winziges, schmutziges Fenster ging auf den verwilderten Garten hinaus und ließ dumpfes Tageslicht herein. Draco trat wortlos zu dem schmalen Bett und sah sich kurz um, eine Tasche mit seinen wenigen Sachen, die von Askaban hergebracht worden war, stand auf dem Boden.

"Bettzeug habe ich unten, die Miete beträgt zehn Sickel", sagte der dickliche Mann und lehnte sich an den grauen Türstock, während er mit seiner Hand sein fettiges Haar nach hinten strich. "Dafür kann auch die Küche mitbenutzt werden, das Bad ist über den Flur."

Draco starrte ihn bass erstaunt an, bei dem Preis für dieses Loch, verschlug es ihm die Sprache, da machte auch das Angebot von der Küche es nicht mehr wett, zumal er gar nicht wissen wollte wie die aussah, wenn schon der Rest des Hauses so schmutzig und heruntergekommen war.

"Wie soll ich das bezahlen?", fragte er tonlos und mied es Harry anzusehen, der ihn seit sie das Haus betreten hatten ständig Blicke zuwarf, als ob er nur darauf wartete, dass er ausflippen würde bei dem was er hier zu sehen bekam.

"Die Miete für diesen Monat ist bezahlt und du erhältst fürs erste ein kleines Taschengeld, du wirst es mit deinem Lohn jedoch ratenweise wieder zurückzahlen und dann selbst dafür sorgen, dass du dieses Zimmer pünktlich bezahlst", erwiderte Harry gleichgültig. "Im Schrank sind ein paar Kleidungsstücke, die eine wohltätige Organisation für dich bereitgestellt hat, bis du dir selbst was kaufen kannst." Harry nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem alten Kleiderschrank in der Ecke. "Ich lasse dich jetzt für eine Stunde alleine, damit du dich umziehen und mit Mr. Verkin den Mietvertrag durchgehen kannst, dann komme ich wieder und bringe dich zu deiner Arbeitsstelle, damit du weißt, wo du morgen Früh hin musst."

"Ok", sagte er nur, ignorierte die beiden Männer und trat an das Fenster, um es zu öffnen, damit der Mief abziehen konnte, den dieses Zimmer beherbergte. Er lehnte sich mit den Armen auf den Fensterrahmen und beugte sich hinaus um die Aussicht auf den inzwischen winterlich kahlen Garten zu genießen, bis er hörte wie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde und er allein war. Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging wieder zum Bett, dort lag jetzt ein kleiner Lederbeutel, scheinbar das versprochene Taschengeld. Er öffnete ihn und ließ die Münzen auf seine Handfläche fallen. Zwei Galleonen und zehn Sickel zählte er. Nicht gerade viel, aber es würde genügen um sein Essen zu sichern. Er warf das Geld wieder in den Beutel und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch, dann hob er seine Tasche auf und öffnete sie, um seine wenigen Habseligkeiten auszupacken. Viel war es wirklich nicht, die Kleidung die er damals zur Verhandlung getragen hatte, eine goldene Taschenuhr, die seinem verstorbenen Vater gehört hatte, ein Wunder, dass sie noch da war und ein wenig Waschzeug. Er wog die Uhr einen Moment in der Hand, das war alles was vom Reichtum der Malfoys übrig war. Seufzend wickelte er sie wieder in ein Taschentuch, bevor er sie unter die Matratze schob, später würde er ein besseres Versteck finden. Er traute diesem Verkin nicht sonderlich.

Er nahm seine paar Kleidungsstücke und brachte sie zu dem Schrank. Es hing tatsächlich bereits ein paar Sachen darin, ein abgetragener dunkler Umhang, der ihn aber gut vor der Kälte schützen würde. Pullover und Hosen, ein wenig Unterwäsche, die noch verpackt und somit neu war. Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal über die Kleidung und berührte sie sacht. Es würde ihn warm halten, er durfte nicht wählerisch sein. Er entdeckte noch ein paar warme Stiefel auf dem Boden des Schranks und nahm sie heraus. Sie waren derb und ebenfalls abgetragen, so etwas hätte er früher nicht mal mit der Beißzange angefasst, aber wie gesagt, er musste eben im Moment damit leben, bis er sich selbst welche leisten konnte.

Er schnappte sich frische Unterwäsche und warme Kleidung. Erst mal ins Bad und den Geruch und die Kleidung von Askaban loswerden, dachte er und verließ sein Zimmer. Zwanzig Minuten später, stieg er mit dem Umhang über dem Arm, die enge Treppe hinunter und suchte nach dem Hausbesitzer, um seinen Mietvertrag mit ihm zu schließen. Er fand ihn nach kurzer Suche, die ihn erst in ein Wohnzimmer mit abgewetzter Couch und einen Abstellraum geführt hatte, in der Küche, die so aussah, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Überall stand benutztes Geschirr herum und der Tisch, an dem Verkin saß, war voller Bierflaschen, die augenscheinlich geleert und das einzige waren, was wirklich frisch in diesem Raum aussah. Es roch nach abgestandenem Rauch, was die unzähligen Kippen im Aschenbecher wohl mit verursachten. Angewidert trat er näher und wischte kurz den freien Stuhl mit einem vor Schmutz starrenden Geschirrtuch ab, bevor er sich setzte.

"Ich möchte meinen Mietvertrag unterzeichnen, Mr. Verkin", sagte er laut und sah mit Genugtuung wie der dösende Mann zusammenfuhr und ihn mit rot unterlaufenen Augen anstierte. Scheinbar hatte er sich mit trinken zurückgehalten, bis sein neuer Mieter hier war und musste jetzt die verlorene Zeit aufholen.

"Ja, klar, Jungchen", sagte er und stemmte sich am Tisch ab, um aufzustehen. Er wankte leicht und ging dann zu einem Küchenschrank auf dem ein Pergament mit Tintenfass und Feder bereit lagen. Er brachte es zum Tisch und schob es Draco hin. Der las den wenigen Text, der nur besagte was er schon wusste, nämlich eine Wuchermiete für ein dreckiges Loch.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck nahm er die Feder und tauchte sie in die Tinte, bevor er seine Unterschrift auf das Pergament setzte. "Zehn Sickel", murmelte er, als ob er es nicht glauben konnte und schob alles wieder zu Verkin zurück, der gerade eine Flasche leerte, aber sehr wohl die Worte gehört hatte.

"Denkst wohl es ist zuviel? Aber ich hab auch meine Auslagen und es gibt nicht mehr viele die ein Zimmer suchen", krächzte er und rollte das Pergament zusammen. "Muss schließlich sehen wo ich bleibe, wenn mich alle verlassen. Meine Bertha ist mit einem dieser verdammten Vertreter abgehauen, hat mich mit Stan, meinem Sohn hier sitzen lassen und jetzt ist der nach Australien. Abenteuer suchen, wie er sagt, so ein Quatsch wenn du mich fragst." Seine Stimme war jetzt von Ärger gefärbt ob der bodenlosen Ungerechtigkeit die ihm widerfahren war.

Draco hatte bei dem Ausbruch nur still dagesessen und den Mann mit undurchdringlicher Miene angesehen. Wenn er ehrlich war konnte er die Frau und den Sohn verstehen, wer wollte schon in so einer Bruchbude wohnen und diesen Säufer jeden Tag ertragen. Ich, sagte er im Gedanken zu sich selbst und schauderte, aber es war immer noch besser, als das wo er herkam.

Es klopfte und Verkin, der sich gerade wieder ein Bier öffnete, stierte nur zur Tür ohne Anstalten zu machen aufzustehen und nachzusehen wer da war.

"Ich geh schon", sagte Draco und stand auf. "Ist sicher nur der Beamte von vorhin, der mich abholt. Bis später." Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang, den er schon mit heruntergebracht hatte und ging eilig zur Tür, er wollte raus hier, selbst die Gesellschaft von Potter war ihm dabei Recht.

Es war tatsächlich Harry, der ein wenig überrascht wirkte, als Draco die Tür öffnete und gerade seinen Umhang überwarf, aber er kommentierte es nicht weiter, sondern wandte sich um und ging die Treppe wieder hinunter auf den Gehweg. "Gehen wir, deine Arbeitsstelle ist in der Barstongasse, die von der Winkelgasse abgeht."

Schweigend gingen sie die Straße zurück zur Winkelgasse und bogen dann nach links ab. Draco blickte sich interessiert um, es hatte sich in den vier Jahren viel verändert, er sah neue Namen an manchen Läden und er bemerkte die Blicke, die ihm und Harry einige der älteren Passanten zuwarfen, ein paar wirkten erschrocken, als sie ihn scheinbar erkannten, andere eher sahen eher neugierig aus. Er ignorierte sie, es war besser sich gleich daran zu gewöhnen.

"Was ist das für eine Arbeit?", fragte er, nicht weil es ihn wirklich interessierte, er hatte sowieso keine Wahl, sondern um sich von den Blicken abzulenken.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen", entgegnete Harry kurz angebunden und kreuzte die Straße um nach Rechts in die Barstongasse abzubiegen. Auch hier waren Geschäfte und Harry stoppte bei einem Laden, der vor den großen Schaufenstern metallene Tische mit allerlei verschiedenen Pflanzen in Töpfen ausgestellt hatte.

Draco sah nach oben und las das Schild über dem Eingang. "Magische Pflanzenwelt", murmelte und sah dann Harry doch etwas entgeistert an, der ihn mit einem hämischen Grinsen beobachtete.

"Was ist? Ich habe mich daran erinnert, wie gern du damals in Hogwarts in den Gewächshäusern warst." Er packte Draco am Arm, bevor der protestieren konnte und zog ihn mit sich in den Laden. Es roch nach Erde und ein wenig nach Verwesung was wohl an den Ausdünstungen einiger Pflanzen lag, die er noch vom Unterricht bei Madame Sprout kannte. Pflanzen, ausgerechnet, aber er musste wohl fast dankbar sein, dass Potter in seiner Bosheit nicht die magischen Tiere ausgewählt hatte. Stinkende Knallrümpfer mochte er noch weniger.

Er sah sich um, im Laden waren ein paar Kunden, die an den Regalen und Tischen standen und Pflanzen begutachteten. Im lagen einige nicht sehr nette Bemerkungen auf der Zunge, aber er hütete sich sie auszusprechen.

"Komm mit, dein neuer Chef ist da hinten." Harry ging voraus, denn er hatte den Inhaber des Ladens im hinteren Teil entdeckt. Sie drängten sich an zwei Hexen vorbei, die gerade junge Alraunen betrachteten.

"Oh Harry, ihr seid ja schon da", ertönte plötzlich eine fröhliche Stimme vor ihnen und Draco schloss nur eine Sekunde in aufkeimender Verzweiflung die Augen, als er die Stimme und dann den Mann weiter vorne erkannte. Die Schikanen, die Potter für ihn bereithielt, waren also noch nicht vorüber. Es kam immer noch eins drauf.

"Draco, darf ich dir deinen neuen Chef vorstellen, er ist dir ja nicht ganz unbekannt." Das boshafte Grinsen von Harry machte ihn schon wieder wütend, aber er schluckte es hinunter und schaffte es sogar Neville Longbottom gelassen zu mustern. Er war größer und schlanker als früher, aber wirkte immer noch wie ein Trottel auf ihn.

"Hallo Draco", sagte Neville freundlich lächelnd und hielt dem Blonden die Hand hin, der sie nach einigem Zögern nahm und ohne Druck kurz schüttelte, bevor er sie hastig wieder losließ, als ob er etwas Schleimiges angefasst hätte. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Gryffindor schwand ein wenig und Harry warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Das du hier arbeiten kannst ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit und es versteht sich von selbst, dass du Neville oder besser Mr. Longbottom, wie du ihn nennen wirst, mit Respekt begegnest, verstanden? Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du sofort wieder in Askaban landest, wenn du dir auch nur einen Schnitzer erlaubst" Harrys harter Gesichtsausdruck war eine einzige Drohung, als er Draco jetzt eindringlich fixierte, der sich nicht die Mühe machte zu antworten, sondern nur leicht mit dem Kopf nickte.

"Ach, ich denke, wir werden uns schon vertragen", warf Neville ein, um die unterkühlte Stimmung wieder aufzulockern und machte eine Handbewegung die den ganzen Laden umfasste. "Die Arbeit ist nicht zu schwierig und ich zahle auch gut."

"Was muss ich hier unterschreiben?", fragte Draco lakonisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich nicht den Ärger anmerken zu lassen, der erst bei Harrys und dann bei Nevilles Worten richtig anfing zu brodeln. Was glaubte der Idiot, dass er mit ein paar dämlichen Pflanzen überfordert war?

"Ich habe die Papiere hinten im Büro, kommt mit", erwiderte Neville und ging voraus zu einem winzigen Raum, der eher wie ein Papier- und Kistendepot aussah denn ein Büro. "Ich bin in diesen Bürosachen nicht so versiert, das macht sonst meine Angestellte, aber die hat jetzt ein Kind bekommen", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und kramte auf einem Schreibtisch herum, den man nur erahnen konnte. "Hier ist es", rief er auf einmal triumphierend und hielt es Draco mit einer tintebehafteten Feder hin. "Du arbeitest sechs Tage die Woche von sieben Morgens bis Abends sechs, dein Lohn beträgt 12 Sickel 5 Knuts die Woche und du hast zwei Wochen Urlaub im Jahr", erläuterte Neville genau das, was Draco auf dem Arbeitsvertrag gerade durchlas und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen unterschrieb. Innerlich hatte er das Gefühl gerade sein Leben aus der Hand zu geben, aber er hatte keine Wahl.

"Das wär's dann, du kannst wieder gehen, denk an den erlaubten Radius und du bist morgen besser pünktlich um sieben wieder hier", sagte Harry kühl, als er zusah wie Draco das Pergament zurückgab und dann mit einem verschlossenen Gesichtsaudruck ohne ein Wort das Büro verließ.

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein und atmete tief durch, als er die Tür des Büros von außen schloss. Er hasste sie, er hasste sie beide, diese verdammten Mistkerle, die sich zur Aufgabe gestellt hatten ihn zu demütigen und zu verspotten. Als er an den Pflanzen vorbei wieder in den vorderen Teil ging, glaubte er, das hämische Gelächter der beiden zu hören. Tränen der Wut traten in seine Augen, die er mit der Hand hastig wegwischte als er eilig aus dem Laden lief.

Erst in der Winkelgasse beruhigte er sich langsam wieder und begann die Auslagen in den Geschäften zu betrachten. Bei einem kleinen Imbiss blieb er stehen und atmete den Geruch von Fish'n'Chips ein, den er so lange vermisst hatte. Er zog den Lederbeutel mit dem Geld heraus und kaufte sich eine große Portion und eine Flasche Butterbier, die er mit in sein Zimmer nahm und sich dort als Abendmahl zu Gemüte führte. Manchmal konnte Glück schon ein fettreiche Mahlzeit bedeuten, wie er feststellen musste, als er danach sein Bett bezog und sich schlafen legte, um all die Demütigungen des heutigen Tages hinter sich zu lassen.

Es war kalt, er schlang die Arme fröstelnd um seinen Körper, als er versuchte die Dunkelheit mit den Augen zu durchdringen. Er hörte das Atmen, es war so nah, dass er glaubte es auf der Haut zu spüren, eine Gänsehaut zog über ihn, die ihn schaudern ließ. Plötzlich war der Schmerz da, der seinen Leib wie ein Messer durchfuhr und er schrie wild auf. "Lass mich, nein, ich bringe dich um." Die Stimme war leise und heiser, er schlug mit den Armen und Beinen um sich, als ob er den unsichtbaren Atem damit vertreiben könnte. "Ich hasse dich", rief er wieder und ein Schluchzen war darin, das aus den tiefen seiner Seele kam. Wieder schlug er um sich, seine Hand traf den Nachttisch und der reale Schmerz ließ ihn endlich aus den wirren Albträumen aufschrecken. Benommen und mit rasendem Herzschlag setzte er sich abrupt auf. Langsam kam die Orientierung wieder, graues Morgenlicht kam durch das kleine Fenster und ein Vogel zwitscherte leise in den Zweigen des kahlen Apfelbaums.

Er war nicht mehr dort, es war vorbei, er war frei. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das verschwitzte Gesicht und schlang die Arme um seine angezogenen Beine, als er auf dem Bett leicht wippte, um zu warten bis es Zeit war, seinen ersten Arbeitstag anzutreten.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ich danke euch für eure Kommentare und hoffe, dass das Kapitel gefällt.

**From Hell**

**Kapitel 3**

Umsichtig füllte Draco den kleinen Blumentopf mit Erde und drückte dann einen winzigen Bartwurzelsamen hinein, um dann den nächsten Topf heranzuziehen und ihn ebenfalls mit Erde aufzufüllen. Seine Bewegungen waren inzwischen routiniert nach fast vier Monaten in der Gärtnerei von Longbottom. Wider alle Erwartung machte ihm die Arbeit sogar ein wenig Spaß, das würde er jedoch niemals offen zugeben. Selbst Longbottom war als Arbeitgeber in Ordnung, obwohl er anfangs dachte, dass er ihm so einiges an offenen Rechnungen heimzahlen würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung ließ er ihn weitestgehend zufrieden und nach einem eher unbedeutenden Zwischenfall mit einem Kunden in der ersten Woche, war er jetzt meist allein in den Gewächshäusern zugange. Alles in allem fühlte er sich wohl hier, zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er das gute Gefühl, dass sein Leben langsam wieder auf eine Zukunft zulief, auf die er sich freuen konnte. Möglich aber auch, dass es im Moment auch nur der geregelte Tag war, der ihm diese innere Ruhe und Gleichmut brachte.

Selbst die noch immer sehr strenge Kontrolle von Potter gehörte langsam zu einem fixen Punkt in seinem Leben und sonstigen Tagesablauf von Arbeitstelle und seinem kleinen Zimmer. Einmal ertappte er sich sogar bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm etwas fehlen würde, wenn er nicht ständig diese wachsamen Augen in seinem Rücken hätte. Dann fragte er sich, ob er langsam den Verstand verlor, wenn ihn solche Ideen heimsuchten, aber das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sich seit einigen Wochen in sein Leben geschlichen und sogar seine Alpträume langsam verdrängte, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden. Natürlich achtete er darauf seine Auflagen nicht zu verletzen, um Potter keinen Grund zu liefern, seine Drohungen doch noch wahr zu machen. Er ging vorschriftsmäßig einmal wöchentlich ins Ministerium und meldete sich dort. Auch seine Schulden zahlte er regelmäßig in kleinen Raten zurück, einen Teil seines Lohnes verwendete er für Miete, Essen und kleine Anschaffungen, den Rest sparte er eisern.

Es war schon erstaunlich mit wie wenig er jetzt auskam, früher hatte er das Geld mit vollen Händen ausgegeben. Sich jeden Wunsch erfüllt oder vielmehr von seinen Eltern erfüllen lassen. Heute war er schon zufrieden, wenn er sich ein paar neue Schuhe für den Winter kaufen konnte, um endlich die Gebrauchten wegwerfen zu können, die er eher mit Widerwillen getragen hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen stellte er den fertig bepflanzten Blumentopf zu den anderen und säuberte seinen Arbeitsplatz, bevor er eine Kanne Wasser holte um die Samen anzugießen. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Potter, er hatte sich schon die ganzen letzten Tage vorgenommen mit ihm zu sprechen, aber es immer wieder aufgeschoben. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht den Mann um etwas zu bitten, und sicher war er auch nicht, dass er seine Erlaubnis erteilen würde, und die brauchte er, denn was er vorhatte lag außerhalb der erlaubten Grenze in der er sich frei bewegen durfte. Aber wie er ihn einschätzte würde es ihm sicherlich Gefallen, ihm ein, „Nein", vor den Latz zu knallen. Trotzdem sollte er es versuchen, vielleicht verstand Potter ja aus eigener Erfahrung, was es ihm bedeutete.

„Wenn ich das nächste mal im Ministerium bin", murmelte er dann zu sich selbst und sah fast andächtig zu, wie das Wasser in der frischen Erde versickerte.

Unbemerkt von Draco stand Harry mit verschränkten Armen im vorderen Teil des Ladens nah zur Tür des Büros. Er blickte schon eine ganze Weile reglos auf den Rücken des blonden, jungen Mannes, der ruhig seiner Arbeit nachging.

„Du musst nicht ständig herkommen, Harry, ich würde dir sofort sagen, wenn er etwas anstellt", sagte Neville plötzlich neben ihm und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro. „Willst du einen Tee?", fragte er und hielt die Tür auf, um Harry eintreten zu lassen.

„Gerne und ja, ich weiß", murmelte er und stand schon wieder an dem Sichtfenster, das den Blick auf die hinteren Gewächshäuser gewährte.

„Er ist jeden Tag pünktlich hier, erledigt seine Arbeit ohne Widerworte und ist mir gegenüber nicht ein Mal frech geworden." Neville stellte sich neben ihn ans Fenster und reichte ihm eine der dampfenden Tassen, die er in der Hand hatte. „Es ist also wirklich nicht nötig, ihn dauernd zu kontrollieren. Er verdient sich jeden Tag seine Bewährung, Harry." Er sah ihn von der Seite an und grinste leicht, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Blick an seinem Freund sah. Die Kühle, die in den grünen Augen immer vorgeherrscht hatte in den ersten Wochen, wenn er Malfoy ansah, war etwas anderem gewichen. Irgendetwas geschah mit ihm, seit er Draco unter seiner Aufsicht hatte und er bemerkte es scheinbar selbst nicht einmal.

Harry trank statt einer Antwort einen Schluck von seinem Tee und beobachtete dabei weiterhin Draco, der jetzt mit einer Gießkanne hantierte. Er wusste doch selbst, dass er es übertrieb, aber Draco war nun mal ein spezieller Fall, jedenfalls für ihn. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er noch darauf geachtet, dass Draco immer genau wusste, dass er ihn im Auge behielt, aber da Malfoy sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, kam er sich irgendwann dabei dann doch etwas fanatisch vor und sorgte inzwischen dafür, dass er unbemerkt blieb. Ganz lassen konnte er es einfach nicht.

„Du hast ja Recht, Neville", seufzte er, drehte sich vom Fenster weg und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl. Sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad stand noch immer am Fenster und beobachtete jetzt seinen Angestellten aufmerksam.

„Manchmal denke ich, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt", sagte Neville dann nachdenklich und hob seine Tasse wieder an die Lippen ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Was meinst du?", hakte Harry hellhörig nach.

Neville schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. „Keine Ahnung, irgendwie ist Draco zu... zu still, ich weiß er war in Askaban und ein Aufenthalt dort verändert einen sicher von Grund auf... trotzdem, ich kann es nicht erklären. Sein Benehmen ist irgendwie zu beherrscht, als ob er ständig eine Rolle spielt, die nicht zu ihm passt." Er brach ab und ging langsam zum Schreibtisch, dann zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur so, dass ich sein Verhalten in der Schule auf jetzt projizieren will, das passt wirklich nicht mehr zusammen."

„Liegt ja auch schon ein paar Jahre und einige große Ereignisse hinter uns", erwiderte Harry, der sich jedoch die Worte von Neville noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Kam aber auch nur zu dem Schluss, dass wohl Askaban eine ungeheure Wirkung auf Draco gehabt haben musste. Er war sicher, sobald seine Bewährungszeit um war und er ihm nichts mehr anhaben konnte, würde Malfoy wieder ganz der Alte werden.

„Stimmt", sagte Neville nur und packte ein paar Pergamente aufeinander. „Ich sollte wirklich mal wieder jemand fürs Büro finden", seufzte er.

Harry grinste und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich muss zurück, wir haben heute noch eine Beratung wegen ein paar neuen Bewährungsgesuchen."

„Kann man ihnen wohl nicht verübeln, dass sie aus diesem finsteren Loch raus wollen", antwortete Neville und verließ mit ihm das Büro.

„Wohl nicht." Harry warf noch einen Blick zum Gewächshaus, doch Draco war nicht mehr zu sehen, so dass er sich umwandte und zum Ausgang ging.

Die Beamten in der Justizabteilung des Ministeriums beachteten ihn kaum mehr oder grüßten ihn nur knapp, wenn er durch die Gänge wanderte um sich im Büro der Bewährungsaufsicht zu melden. Den ganzen Morgen in der Arbeit hatte er sich die Worte zurecht gelegt, wie er Potter seine Bitte vortragen wollte. Bis zur Mittagspause, in der er normalerweise diese leidige Angelegenheit mit der Meldung erledigte, hatte er sich vorgenommen es einfach auf die Situation ankommen zu lassen, denn mittlerweile waren es schon zwei Dinge, die er vorbringen musste. Potter würde es sowieso ablehnen, aber er wollte es wenigstens versucht haben, um vor sich selbst nicht wie ein Feigling dazustehen.

Er blieb vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen, die mit Potters Namen versehen war. Er hätte sich vielleicht anmelden lassen sollen, denn normalerweise begegnete er ihm nicht wenn er hier war. „Nun such nicht schon wieder Ausreden", murmelte er zu sich selbst, atmete tief durch und klopfte dann fest an die Tür. Als er ein gedämpftes, Herein, hörte, drückte er die Klinke herunter und betrat das kleine Büro.

Potter saß hinter dem mit Akten überfüllten Schreibtisch und schrieb auf einem Pergament. „Setzen Sie sich, ich bin gleich soweit", sagte er ohne aufzusehen und fuhr konzentriert mit seiner Schreibarbeit fort.

Draco trat langsam näher und ließ sich in einen der zwei Besucherstühle vor dem Schreibtisch gleiten. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, aber jetzt war er in der Höhle des Löwen und es gab kein zurück mehr, er musste seine Anliegen vorbringen und sie waren ihm wichtig genug, dass er sie wenn nötig durchsetzen wollte.

Es kam ihm wie nach einer Ewigkeit vor, als Potter endlich die Feder ins Tintenfass steckte und aufsah. Die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen, als er sah wer da still vor ihm saß.

„Malfoy, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte er dann mit einem etwas lauernden Ton und sein Gesicht wurde gleich wieder zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske.

Draco bemühte sich wirklich gelassen zu bleiben und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl ein wenig auf, als der Blick von Harry ihn auf seinem Platz festnagelte. „Ich möchte eine Erlaubnis einholen", sagte er dann nach endlosen Sekunden, mit fester Stimme und schluckte das demütigende Gefühl hinunter, das diese Situation in ihm auslöste.

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Harry in seinem Stuhl zurück und in seinen Augen lag etwas, was er als Triumph deutete. Er hasste diesen Kerl, der seine Lage ausnutzte um seine billigen Machtgefühle zu befriedigen.

„Du willst eine Erlaubnis für was?", fragte Harry, als Draco nicht mehr weiter sprach. Den Blonden so vor sich zu haben, gefiel ihm, trotzdem er inzwischen weit weniger Genugtuung empfand, als es vielleicht noch vor einigen Wochen der Fall gewesen wäre. Auch Rache verlor nach einiger Zeit den Reiz. Sein Blick wanderte über das schmale Gesicht, die blonden Haare waren inzwischen wieder etwas kürzer, und er war nicht mehr so blass wie bei seiner Freilassung. Er hatte auch etwas an Gewicht zugelegt und einen Teil seines Lohns in neue, unauffällige Kleidung angelegt.

„Ich würde gerne das Grab meiner Eltern besuchen, der Friedhof ist etwas außerhalb, also weit über der erlaubten Meile", trug Draco sein Anliegen dann vor und sah starr auf ein Bild an der Wand hinter Harry, und rüstete sich Innerlich für die Absage, die sicherlich gleich folgen würde.

Die Unsicherheit in Dracos Augen war nicht zu übersehen, auch das er seinem Blick auswich und Harry war klar, dass es ihn einige Überwindung gekostet hatte, ihn um die Erlaubnis zu bitten. Obwohl das Wort ‚Bitte' war Draco nicht wirklich über die Lippen gekommen. Sein erster Impuls war es rigoros abzulehnen, aber dann besann er sich doch anders, vielleicht auch aus einer Verbundenheit heraus, die man nur damit erklären konnte, dass er ihm aus eigener Erfahrung nachempfinden konnte, wie wichtig es ihm war das Grab seiner Eltern zu sehen.

„Gut, ich erlaube dir das Grab zu besuchen." Die Worte ließen Draco überrascht den Blick wieder auf Harry richten. Er sagte, ja, einfach so? „Allerdings nur in meiner Begleitung", kam dann der Dämpfer, der ihm auch schon gleich die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

„Das ist ein privater Augenblick, den ich...", fing er mühsam beherrscht an, aber verstummte als Harry eine Hand hob um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das ist mir klar, Draco, und ich respektiere deinen Wunsch, aber die Regeln lauten nun mal, dass du nicht ohne Begleitung den erlaubten Bereich verlässt", erklärte er ihm ruhig, als ob er einem störrischen Kind gegenüber saß. „Lass mich wissen, wann du dort hin willst, damit ich mich darauf einrichten kann."

Mit einem etwas widerwilligen Zug um den Mund nickte Draco dann ergeben und verknotete die Finger im Schoss. „Morgen früh." Er sollte zufrieden sein mit seinem Erfolg, wenn er auch nicht ganz so ausfiel, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Den Moment mit seinen verstorbenen Eltern ausgerechnet mit Potter teilen zu müssen passte ihm gar nicht, aber was sollte er machen.

„Samstag, geht in Ordnung, ich werde dich dann um sagen wir neun abholen", bestätigte Harry nachdem er kurz den Kalender gecheckt hatte und wartete bis Draco seine Zustimmung nickte. "War das alles?", fragte er dann, als er Draco eine ganze Weile still gemustert hatte und dieser keine Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen. Er schien nicht wirklich damit gerechnet zu haben, dass er ihm seine Erlaubnis erteilte, stellte er mit Genugtuung fest.

„Nein, da ist noch etwas, ich habe eine kleine Pension gefunden, die wesentlich billiger ist, als das Zimmer das ich jetzt bewohne. Ich möchte dort hin ziehen", brachte Draco sein zweites Anliegen vor und hob wieder den Kopf um Harry anzusehen. „Es ist nicht weiter entfernt als das andere und ich könnte ein wenig Geld sparen." Das die kleine Pension, die er eher zufällig entdeckt hatte, von einer alten Freundin seiner Mutter geführt wurde und sie sehr erfreut wäre ihn als Mieter zu haben, brauchte er Potter nicht auf die Nase zu binden. Er wollte nur aus diesem elenden Haus des Säufers weg, der Kerl war einfach nur eklig.

„Du strapazierst meine Großzügigkeit heute eine wenig über, Malfoy", sagte Harry in einem solch gönnerhaften Ton, dass Draco ihm am liebsten gleich mit der Faust dieses überhebliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte. Er atmete ein wenig tiefer ein und zählte im Gedanken bis zehn, um wieder runter zu kommen, solche Situationen hatte er haufenweise überstanden, es war nicht die Zeit seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, auch wenn es schwer fiel.

Harry konnte gut vom Gesicht ablesen was in Malfoy vorging und er weidete sich noch einen Augenblick länger daran. Die Worte von Neville kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, als er meinte, dass Draco eine Rolle spielte. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass Malfoy sich sonderlich verstellte, er beherrschte sich, aber das war angesichts der drohenden Konsequenzen nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

„Also gut, meinetwegen zieh um, sieh es als Belohnung für dein vorbildliches Benehmen in den letzten Monaten." Damit ignorierte er Draco dann, der nach den Worten sichtlich vor dem Explodieren stand und zog ein Pergament heran, um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren.

Mit dem letzten Rest an Beherrschung schaffte es Draco die Tür leise hinter sich zuzumachen, als er das Büro verließ. Erst draußen ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und trat mit voller Wucht gegen einen Stuhl, der dort einsam an der Wand stand, so dass er ein ganzes Stück weiter schlidderte und fast umkippte. Die Menschen auf dem Gang sahen ihn etwas erschrocken an. Doch er lief schon den Gang hinunter und rannte den ganzen Weg zurück zur Gärtnerei, um bis dorthin seine Wut und den Frust wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Mit beiden Händen stopfte er Erde in den Topf, die eine seltene Heilpflanze beherbergte, die er gerade umtopfte. Er verdrängte das vorangegangene Gespräch mit Potter und versucht sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Noch knapp eine Stunde und die Arbeitswoche war vorüber, morgen dann der Besuch am Grab und danach würde er zu Madame Henderson ziehen. Alles würde gut werden, er durfte sich nur nicht immer so provozieren lassen, dann würde Potter irgendwann schon die Lust daran verlieren ihn fertig zu machen. Er hatte ein Ziel.

Er hob gerade den fertig bepflanzten Topf an um ihn zu einem anderen Tisch zu bringen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte und zupackte. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei ließ er die Pflanze auf den Tisch fallen, dass der tönerne Topf zersprang und fuhr mit kalkweißem Gesicht herum.

Neville war erschrocken über diese heftige Reaktion. „Ich wollte...", begann er und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Angestellten zu. Ein Fehler.

„Lass mich...", schrie Draco völlig außer sich und wich zitternd wie Espenlaub einen Schritt zurück, während seine er eine der Tonscherben nahm und sie wie eine Stichwaffe, drohend gegen Neville hielt. „Ich bringe dich um", schrie er wieder und wich noch einen Schritt zurück, dann warf er sich plötzlich herum und rannte davon. Die Tonscherbe ließ er zwischen zwei Ausstellungstischen fallen und verschwand aus dem Laden.

„Draco, bleib hier, bist du verrückt geworden!", rief Neville ihm geschockt hinterher, noch immer hielt er den Umschlag mit Dracos Lohn in der Hand, den er ihm schon etwas früher hatte aushändigen wollen, da er nicht bis zum Feierabend im Laden sein würde. Seine Angestellte kam mit einem fragenden Ausdruck zu ihm, sie hatte den Zwischenfall nicht mitbekommen, nur Draco weglaufen sehen. „Was war denn los?", fragte sie und brachte Neville dazu sich zu fassen und abzuwinken.

„Nichts, Muriel, alles in Ordnung", wiegelte er ab und ging in sein Büro zurück. Er warf den Umschlag auf den Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Was um Himmels willen war nur in Malfoy gefahren, ihn zu bedrohen und dann einfach abzuhauen, fragte er sich fassungslos, obwohl er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit irgendwie darauf gewartet hatte, dass die Maske fiel. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm nachgehen und zur Rede stellen sollte. Er sah wieder Dracos Gesicht vor sich und vor allem diesen Ausdruck in den Augen. Die Erinnerung an diese Augen und die blanke Panik und Furcht, die er darin gesehen hatte, ließ seinen Magen zusammen krampfen. Er hatte es vorhin zu spät erkannt und darauf falsch reagiert.

Er stand auf, verließ das Büro und ging zum Eingang des Geschäftes. Die Straße war nicht sonderlich bevölkert, er nickte ein paar Leuten zu, die ihn grüßten und ließ seinen Blick mehrmals die Straße hinauf und hinunter schweifen. Er konnte Draco nirgends entdecken, vielleicht sollte er doch nach ihm sehen, oder Harry benachrichtigen, bevor Draco in seinem Zustand doch noch irgendwen angriff? Unschlüssig ging er wieder hinein und kam gleich darauf wieder mit seinem Umhang heraus. Er hatte sich entschieden.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Danke für eure Kommentare zu den letzten Kapitel! Damit gibt es gleich das Nächste damit ich Gleichstand habe, würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen, da ja augenscheinlich ziemlich viele die Kapitel lesen, wenn man der Statistik hier trauen darf.

**From Hell**

**Kapitel 4**

Angezogen und zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt lag Draco seit Stunden wach auf seinem Bett und lauschte auf jedes kleine Geräusch im Haus. Er war gestern stundenlang durch die Straßen geirrt, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und sich des Ausmaßes bewusst zu werden, dass seine Reaktion verursacht hatte. Flucht war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, aber dann hatte die Vernunft gesiegt, wo sollte er schon hin ohne Geld und Zauberstab. Müde und hungrig hatte er sich dann im Dunkeln in sein Zimmer geschlichen, immer mit der Angst, dass bereits jemand hier wartete um ihn mitzunehmen. Aber niemand kam. Der Morgen nahte bereits, aber an Schlaf war auch nicht zu denken, denn sobald er die Augen schloss, wurde er wieder von Alpträumen aus dem ohnehin unruhigen Schlaf geweckt. Wieso war noch niemand gekommen um ihn abzuholen? Potter musste doch inzwischen von Longbottom alles erfahren haben? Je mehr Zeit verging, desto wilder drehte sich das Gedankenkarussell.

Immer wieder spielte er die Szenen im Gewächshaus durch, er hätte nicht so überreagieren dürfen. Es war doch nur Longbottom gewesen, aber er hatte sich so erschrocken und dann völlig die Kontrolle verloren, so als ob er nicht mehr er selbst gewesen wäre. Er hatte ihn dann auch noch bedroht, das würde ihn die Freiheit kosten, allein dieser Gedanke ließ ihn schaudern. Askaban tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er zog sich noch enger in seinem Kokon zusammen. Er wollte nicht mehr zurück, nie wieder, mühsam verdrängte er die Bilder, die ihn heimsuchten.

Vielleicht wenn er sich bei Longbottom entschuldigte? Aber Potter würde das nicht interessieren, er hatte doch von Anfang an nur auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet ihn wieder hinter die dunklen Mauern zu bringen. Das hatte er ihm doch bei der ersten Begegnung deutlich klar gemacht. Oh Merlin, er hatte alles zunichte gemacht mit seiner dummen Reaktion. Seine Zukunft die wieder etwas rosiger ausgesehen hatte stürzte zurück in die Schwärze aus der er dachte entkommen zu sein.

Er setzte sich auf und blickte zum Fenster. Kein Licht fiel herein doch die ersten Vögel zwitscherten schon in dem verwilderten Garten. Mit steifen Schritten ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es, die kalte Morgenluft ließ ihn frösteln, aber er blieb noch eine ganze Weile stehen und blickte hinaus ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Wann kam Potter? Boshaft wie er war, würde er wahrscheinlich zur ausgemachten Zeit hier erscheinen und ihm mit einem hämischen Grinsen eröffnen, dass er ihn nicht zum Grab seiner Eltern, sondern in seine Zelle bringen würde.

Mit Tränen in den Augen, die er hastig wegwischte und zitternd vor Kälte, schloss er wieder das Fenster und setzte sich auf das Bett. Würde er weitere vier Jahre dort durchhalten? Er hatte schon so viel geschafft, sich durchgebissen, aber es hatte ihn auch viel gekostet. Soviel, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Aber nach der Zeit wäre er wirklich frei. Konnte er jemals wieder frei sein? Wohl nicht, die Zelle, die man sich selbst baut ist meistens ausbruchssicherer als die aus Stein. Mit verschlossener Miene schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und zog die Bettdecke um seine Schultern. Reglos saß er dann da und wartete auf Potter.

Lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er musste wohl doch ein wenig eingenickt sein, denn er lag inzwischen mit der Decke verknäuelt auf dem Bett.

„Hey, Jungchen, da ist jemand, der dich abholen will", rief Verkin mit seiner rauen Stimme vor der Tür und pochte noch einmal kräftig gegen das alte Holz.

„Schon gut, ich komme", gab Draco sicherer zurück als er sich fühlte und schälte sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen aus der Decke. Mit einem Blick zum Fenster stellte er fest, dass er wohl länger geschlafen hatte als gedacht, es war bereits richtig hell draußen. Es musste also die verabredete Zeit sein, Potter war hier. Er straffte sich und kämpfte das neuerliche Zittern nieder, während er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. Seine Lider zuckten nur ganz kurz, als er seinen Vermieter sah, der noch immer vor der Tür stand und ihm jetzt einen weißen Umschlag entgegen hielt.

„Das hat gestern Abend ein Mann vorbeigebracht, du warst nicht da", sagte er und wandte sich wieder zur Treppe, als Draco ihm etwas perplex seine Lohntüte aus der Hand genommen hatte. „Unten wartet der Typ vom Ministerium", sagte er noch beim Hinuntergehen.

„Sagen Sie ihm, ich bin gleich da", erwiderte Draco jetzt mit leicht zittriger Stimme und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. Neville hatte seinen Lohn gebracht, das ging ihm nicht so ganz ein, vor allem nicht, nach dem was passiert war und Potter wahrscheinlich geradezu erpicht darauf sein würde ihn gleich wegzubringen.

Er ordnete seine Kleidung und ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Seine wenigen Habseligkeiten würden die Auroren schon nach Askaban bringen. Hastig zog er die Taschenuhr unter einem der losen Dielenbretter hervor und steckte sie in seinen Umhang. Die würde er mitnehmen. Er ging noch rasch hinüber ins Badezimmer um sich etwas frisch zu machen, aber wohl auch, um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden, obwohl es kaum etwas nützen würde.

„Ich bin stark", murmelte er zu seinem blassen Spiegelbild und verdrängte die Tränen, die sich schon wieder in seinen Augen formten, als er endlich den schweren Gang nach unten antrat.

Harry wartete in der Diele und sah Verkin etwas angewidert dabei zu, wie er sich ein Bier öffnete, welches er abgelehnt hatte. Wo blieb Malfoy nur, es war 9 Uhr ausgemacht, dachte er ziemlich ungehalten und ging ungeduldig ein paar Schritte auf und ab.

Ein Geräusch von der Treppe ließ ihn innehalten und zu dem blonden, jungen Mann aufsehen, der langsam herunter kam. Etwas an dem Blick von Malfoy irritierte ihn, es war ihm, als ob er Angst darin lesen könnte, er war auch blass und als er die untersten Stufen erreichte, bemerkte er das leichte Zittern der Hände.

„Wieso dauert denn das solange? Glaubst du ich hab nichts anderes zu tun?", sagte er nur gereizt und musterte ihn noch einige Sekunden, bevor er sich umdrehte und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar oder eine Antwort abzuwarten, zur Haustür ging.

Draco folgte ihm, die Situation verunsicherte ihn jetzt. Dass Potter nicht gleich mit gezücktem Zauberstab seinen Triumph auskostete, konnte vielleicht nur eins bedeuten. Er wusste nichts von dem Vorfall, es sah so aus, dass Neville nichts verraten hatte. Mit einem mulmigen Druck in der Magengegend trat er auf die Veranda hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Alles ist gut, er wurde scheinbar nicht nach Askaban gebracht, durchfuhr es ihn erleichtert, aber das unangenehme Gefühl wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Na komm, halt dich an mir fest, wir apparieren", sagte Harry, der unten an der Treppe auf ihn wartete und schon wieder ziemlich ungeduldig dreinsah. Dracos Verhalten nervte ihn langsam, er war es doch gewesen, der diesen Besuch am Grab wollte. Was zögerte er jetzt dauernd? „Oder willst du nicht mehr?"

„Doch natürlich", antwortete Draco schnell, riss sich endlich zusammen und hielt sich an Harrys dargebotenen Arm fest. All seine Angst war unbegründet gewesen, dachte er noch, als sie auch schon verschwanden.

Der große, alte Friedhof lag etwas außerhalb einer Vorstadt von London. Die Grabsteine unter den dichten Bäumen, die jetzt kaum noch Blätter trugen, waren allesamt uralt und verwittert, so dass man kaum noch die Namen der Verstorbenen darauf lesen konnte. Niemand wurde hier mehr begraben, jedenfalls keine Muggel mehr, die Toten wurden in zentraler gelegenen Friedhöfen in der Stadt bestattet. Dieser Friedhof wurde seither nur noch von Hexen und Zauberern benutzt, die seit Jahrhunderten ihre Familiengräber hier hatten.

Langsam ging Draco zwischen den überwuchten Reihen hindurch. Vorsichtig stieg er über Wurzeln und strebte auf ein großes Grab mit einer imposanten Marmorplatte zu, das von einem großen Engel bewacht wurde. Einstmals war er schneeweiß gewesen, jetzt wirkte er grau und war mit Moos bewachsen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er als Kind immer sehr ehrfürchtig vor diesem Wächter aus Stein gestanden hatte, heute entfachte er in ihm eine tiefe Traurigkeit, je näher er dem Familiengrab der Malfoys kam.

Harry beobachtete Draco, aber hielt sich im Hintergrund um ihm ungestörte Zeit mit seinen Angehörigen zu geben. Er mochte den Ort nicht, selbst für einen Friedhof war er zu düster, was wohl auch an dem grauen Novembertag und den kahlen Bäumen lag, die sich wie dunkle, bizarre Gebilde in den Himmel reckten. Fast von selbst kamen die Gedanken an seine eigenen Eltern, die auf dem Friedhof von Godric's Hollow beerdigt waren. Er selbst besuchte das Grab seiner Eltern einmal im Monat, oder wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Leben ihn erdrückte. Meistens half es, einfach eine Weile still dazustehen und ihre goldglänzenden Namen auf dem Grabstein zu betrachten, er konnte deshalb Dracos Wunsch gut nachvollziehen und würde es ihm daher nicht verwehren.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen las Draco die Inschrift auf der verwitterten Grabplatte, nur zwei Namen waren noch gut lesbar. Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, darunter jeweils ihre Geburts- und Sterbedaten. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder und wischte ein paar verwelkte Blätter von dem Namen seiner Mutter und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich schon wieder Tränen in seinen Augen formten, als er sich die beiden geliebten Menschen ins Gedächtnis rief.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht selbst beerdigen konnte", flüsterte er und legte seine Hände in den Schoss, er spürte kaum die Härte und Kälte des Steins unter seinen Knien, viel zu weit war er in seinen Erinnerungen abgetaucht. In eine Zeit, als er noch mit seinen Eltern zusammen gewesen war. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese Momente nicht hoch genug geschätzt hatte, viel zu schnell war es vorbei gewesen und das Gefühl der Einsamkeit kroch wie eine kalte Hand durch seinen Körper und umklammerte sein Herz. Die Tränen flossen auf einmal ungehemmt seine Wangen herab und er senkte den Kopf, als ob er sie den Engel nicht sehen lassen wollte, der grau und stumm über ihm stand.

„Ich kann euch nicht einmal sagen, dass ihr stolz auf mich sein könnt. Es tut mir Leid, Vater", flüsterte er mit leisem Schluchzen und strich mit seinen Fingern noch einmal leicht über die beiden Namen. Sein Kopf ruckte in die Höhe, als ein Vogel sich aus den welken Blättern am Boden wühlte und davonflog. Er wischte die Tränenspuren weg. Mit traurigem Blick sah er den Engel an. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre bei euch", wisperte er, erhob sich wieder und ging nach einigen Minuten, die er still vor dem Grab gestanden hatte, mit gesenktem Kopf zu Harry zurück.

Der stand noch immer an dem Platz, an dem sie angekommen waren und spielte mit einem braunen Eichenblatt, das ihm auf die Schulter gesegelt war. „Bist du fertig?", fragte er und hob eine Braue, als er die leicht roten Augen von Draco sah, als dieser den Kopf etwas hob und stumm nickte. Es verwunderte ihn jetzt doch, dass er Ärger bei dem Anblick verspürte und sich beherrschen musste, um ihn nicht heraus zu lassen. Draco war sichtlich mitgenommen von dem Besuch am Grab und er empfand Ärger darüber. Weshalb er in diesem Moment so eine völlig falsche Empfindung hatte, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er dann gemessen und musterte ihn interessiert. Draco nickte nur und sah noch einmal zu dem Grab mit dem Engel zurück, um seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Dann bring ich dich wieder nach Hause", sagte er um eine ruhige Stimme bemüht und hielt seinen Arm aus. Insgeheim versuchte er diese widersprüchlichen Empfindungen in seinem Inneren zu verstehen, die der Anblick eines sichtlich verweinten Malfoys ausgelöst hatte.

Blinzelnd erwachte Draco am Montagmorgen und blickte dann auf das mit grünlich schimmernden Vorhängen verschlossene Fenster. Der Umzug in seine neue Bleibe hatte ihm am Samstag nach dem Besuch am Grab nicht mal eine Stunde gekostet und ihn etwas von den bedrückenden Gedanken abgelenkt. Verkin war ziemlich verärgert gewesen, dass er sein lukratives Einkommen verlor, aber das Angebot, dass Geld für den Rest des Monats zu behalten, hatte ihn ein wenig versöhnt. Nicht das er es sich leisten konnte, Geld zu verschenken, aber er hatte einfach nicht den Nerv gehabt, sich mit dem betrunkenen Kerl zu streiten. Er wollte einfach nur weg, seine Ruhe haben und nachdenken.

Nachdenken, das hatte er dann auch getan, nachdem er die Nacht gut geschlafen hatte, was kein Wunder war bei seiner Erschöpfung. Fast den ganzen Sonntag hatte er versucht sich zu entscheiden, ob er mit Longbottom reden sollte oder nicht. Er rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er ihn nicht bei Harry angeschwärzt hatte, aber war sich nicht sicher was hinter der Entscheidung des ehemaligen Gryffindor steckte. Die Ungewissheit ließ wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl aufkommen, aber er entschied sich dann bis Montag zu warten. Zumal Longbottom auch außerhalb der Meilengrenze wohnte soweit er wusste und er hatte keine Lust Potter schon wieder um die Erlaubnis zu fragen, noch dazu würde er wohl wieder mitkommen wollen und das wäre eher ungünstig.

Heute würde er Longbottom sowieso wieder gegenübertreten müssen und der Gedanke daran verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen, dass er fast gewillt war einfach im Bett zu bleiben und krank zu spielen. Es half jedoch nichts, das Problem würde dadurch nicht kleiner werden, er musste aufstehen und sich fertig machen.

Der Kaffeegeruch, der durch das Haus zog, tat sein Übriges um ihn zu überreden, endlich das warme Bett zu verlassen. Seine Vermieterin, Ms. Henderson, war fast fünfzig und sehr nett, seine Mutter war eng mit ihr befreundet gewesen und sie hatte es sich daher scheinbar zur Aufgabe gestellt, ihn ein wenig aufzupäppeln. Das Abendessen gestern zum Einzug war jedenfalls mehr als opulent gewesen.

Knapp zwei Stunden später betrat Draco gestärkt von einem guten Frühstück, aber ziemlich flauem Gefühl die Gärtnerei. Die Angestellte, Muriel, lächelte und begrüßte ihn ganz normal, was jedoch seine Unruhe nicht wirklich besänftigen konnte. Langsam und immer nach Longbottom Ausschau haltend, den er jedoch nicht entdecken konnte, ging er zu der kleinen Kammer, in der er seinen Umhang ablegen konnte.

„Draco, ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen." Die Stimme stoppte in auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern und er drehte sich abrupt zu dem Sprecher hinter ihm um. Neville stand an der Tür zum Büro und winkte ihn zu sich, bevor er wieder eintrat und die Tür offen ließ.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte ihm Draco und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „Setz dich, ich hoffe, du hast das Geld bekommen? Dein Vermieter sah nicht gerade sehr vertrauenswürdig aus", begann Neville im Plauderton, er saß bereits hinter dem Schreibtisch und bemühte sich die sichtliche Anspannung von Draco zu nehmen, der jetzt langsam auf dem Besucherstuhl platz nahm und ihn verhalten ansah. Er musste einfach mit ihm über den Vorfall sprechen, dass hatte er schon am Freitag tun wollen.

„Ja, ich habe es bekommen, danke. Ich bin am Wochenende umgezogen, die neue Adresse werde ich noch hinterlassen", erwiderte Draco vorsichtig.

„Schön", sagte Neville und lächelte leicht, er konnte sich immer wieder darüber amüsieren, wie Draco es schaffte, bei seinen Antworten fast nie in die Verlegenheit zu geraten, ihn mit Sie oder Mr. Longbottom anzusprechen, wie Harry es verlangt hatte. „Draco, wegen dem Vorfall", fuhr er dann fort und beobachtete wie sein Angestellter sich wieder ein wenig verspannte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe überreagiert", unterbrach ihn Draco ruhig und straffte sich wieder ein wenig.

Neville lächelte freundlich und ein wenig erstaunt über die Entschuldigung, angesichts seiner Lage aber nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. „Es war wohl auch meine Schuld, ich hätte dich nicht so bedrängen dürfen." Er zögerte. „Möchtest du vielleicht drüber reden?", fragte er dann und sah wie das Gesicht vor ihm sich schlagartig verschloss und ein misstrauischer Ausdruck in die grauen Augen trat.

„Nein", sagte er mit einer Spur von Härte in der Stimme, die so gar nicht mehr zu der Vorsicht von eben passte.

Es hätte Neville warnen sollen, aber er wagte noch einen kleinen Vorstoß. „Ich möchte es einfach verstehen..."

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Was willst du wirklich, Longbottom?", fuhr Draco unvermittelt auf, als er sich wieder bedrängt sah und seine Augen blitzten auf einmal vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Willst du, dass ich vor dir auf die Knie falle, mein Innenleben vor dir ausbreite, weil du Potter nichts erzählt hast, oder..."

Er brach vor Wut zitternd ab, als Neville beschwichtigend beide Hände hob um vielleicht noch absurdere Absichten abzublocken. „Ist ja schon gut, beruhige dich, es geht mich ja wirklich nichts an und dass ich Harry nichts gesagt habe, bedeutet wirklich nicht, dass ich irgendetwas von dir dafür verlange. Der Vorfall war ein Missverständnis, damit müssen wir ihn nicht unbedingt behelligen. Ich wollte doch nur helfen und manchmal ist es gut, wenn man sich alles von der Seele redet, ich kenne das von mir selbst", fügte er an, aber sah an dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers, dass dieser herzlich wenig davon hielt.

„Es gibt keine Probleme und ich habe nichts zu erzählen." Mit eisernem Willen brachte Draco sich dazu wieder runter zu kommen. Es war ihm schon wieder nicht gelungen Ruhe zu bewahren. Aber es war ja wohl kein Wunder, denn diese freundliche Art von Longbottom war ihm nicht geheuer. Helfen, ja sicher, der Gedanke allein mutete ihn schon absurd an. Was bezweckte er wirklich? Da war Harry ja noch einfacher, der machte keinen Hehl aus seinen Gefühlen.

„Ich werde dann an meine Arbeit gehen", sagte er eher wie eine Frage, während er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und kurz Neville ansah, ob das überhaupt noch zur Debatte stand, nach seinem neuerlichen Ausbruch. Doch der nickte nur knapp und beobachtete schweigend wie er das Büro verließ.

„Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht, Draco?", murmelte Neville und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, solches Misstrauen wie er eben in den grauen Augen gesehen hatte, war keinesfalls mehr ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit wie er vorher angenommen hatte, es saß viel tiefer in Malfoy.

Es war fast Feierabend, als Draco damit begann seinen Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen. Longbottom hatte ihn den ganzen Tag nicht mehr behelligt, so dass er sich bei der Arbeit mit den Pflanzen wieder beruhigte und zaghaft wieder an eine Zukunft dachte, die außerhalb von Mauern stattfand. Ein leises Rauschen über ihm, ließ ihn den Kopf heben und er wich gleich darauf aus, als eine graue Eule direkt vor ihm auf dem Pflanztisch landete. Sie streckte ihm sein Bein entgegen an dem eine Rolle Pergament befestigt war.

Etwas argwöhnisch betrachtete er das Tier. Wer sollte ihm schreiben? Zögernd nahm er der Eule den Brief ab und sah zu, wie sie wieder die Flügel ausbreitete und hinausflog. Mit gemischten Gefühlen, entrollte er das Pergament und noch während er die wenigen Worte las, wurde er immer blasser. Seine Hände zitterten, dass er kaum noch die Schrift sehen konnte und sein Puls begann zu rasen. „Nein", flüsterte er und atmete heftig durch den Mund ein, da er dass Gefühl hatte zu ersticken.

„Nein, nein", kam es immer wieder keuchend von seinen Lippen. Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Pergament und zerknüllte es, doch die Worte hatten sich bereits tief in seinem Kopf verankert. Seine Arme legten sich schützend um seinen Körper und er schloss die Augen so fest, dass sich Tränen bildeten, als die in schwarzer Tinte geschriebenen Worte, „Ich halte mein Versprechen", Bilder auslösten, die er hatte vergessen wollen.

TBC

Das war's schon wieder, ich hoffe es ist nicht zu rührselig...


End file.
